In some cases, electronic devices, including mobile devices or other computer systems, can use public-key encryption algorithms to secure data on the electronic devices. The public-key encryption algorithms include hybrid symmetric/asymmetric schemes. Some enterprises and standards bodies have specified security standards or policies for the treatment of files while an electronic device is locked. For example, the National Information Assurance Partnership (NIAP) requires that data be encrypted with public-key cryptography and that, once the data is encrypted, the encrypted data not be decryptable until the private key holder returns.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.